My very own Joshua doll
by Lady Seikie
Summary: After getting a second chance, Neku was finally living life happily. But what happens when a mysterious package shows up in his kitchen on a Friday after school. You get 5 guesses what this package contains. Shonen-ai, JoshuaXNeku. Some language. Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

My very own Joshua Doll

_After getting a second chance, Neku was finally living life happily. But what happens when a mysterious package shows up in his kitchen on a Friday after school. You get five guesses what this package contains. Shonen-ai, JoshuaXNeku. There is some language as well. Spoilers ahead as well. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'The world ends with you' or any of the characters._

--

**Chapter 1: The doll of Shibuya **

Neku eyed the package suspiciously. Maybe it was because it had been only a month since the game ended, but he had become very cautious. It was almost like he suspected a guy as crazy as Joshua to come and shoot him with a gun again. Wait… why was Joshua's name coming to mind? Neku hadn't thought about him since the time after he got back from the game. He said he had trusted him… and he did. But he didn't forgive him yet.

"What the hell am I doing… it's just a package." Neku said, shaking his head from all the thoughts. The package in question was found in the middle of Neku's kitchen. He had no idea how it got into his kitchen; he had only just gotten back from school when he found it and his parents were already gone for their weekend getaway. The package was perfectly wrapped in a light blue paper and tied with a black ribbon. It was a beautiful box, but whoever sent it didn't sign their name. Neku warily picked at the tip of the black ribbon, finally working up the courage to actually undo the knot. The ribbon came loose. The orange haired boy slowly opened the wrapping paper. After breathing in, Neku proceeded to open the cardboard box…

And couldn't believe what he saw inside.

It was a doll. But not just any doll; as Neku lifted the doll from the box and could immediately identify who the gift was from. Who could forget those frightening and piercing violet eyes or that so perfectly disheveled silver hair. Right down to mocking smile… this was a doll of Joshua. The insane kid who killed him, but in doll form!

"W-What the hell. Is he high?!" Neku shouted, meaning to drop the doll back into the box but couldn't bring his hand to un-grip itself from the plushy. Instead, he ended up holding the doll far away from his body, like he was holding something disgusting. Neku didn't know what to make of this. Why would Joshua send a doll; of himself no less, to Neku. It just didn't make any sense. But he supposed since it was Joshua, he couldn't expect anything to make sense. "I just don't get him…"

Neku sighed, taking his backpack upstairs. He chucked his pack by his bed, collapsing onto his bed. He was so tired. He had been up late studying for an algebra test. He was pretty sure he passed the test, but he had to sacrifice a good night's sleep to do it. Neku opened his eyes, looking down at his hand for a brief moment. He was surprised to find that the Joshua doll had still been clutched in his hand. Neku grimaced, throwing the doll at the end of his bed. His frowned as looked over at the doll, finding the doll's gaze combined with the smile stitched in the fabric creepy. It looked way to much like Joshua and Neku didn't like that one bit. Neku kicked the doll off the bed, closing his eyes for a bit.

_"Neku" _

Neku opened his eyes wide as soon as he heard the other worldly voice. He stood up, looking around his room only to find he was completely alone.

"W-What the hell was that…?" Neku stuttered, freaking out a little. He blinked, realizing there was no one else but him who could say anything. He guessed it was his mind playing tricks on him after next to no sleep last night. He frowned, dragging his tired body toward the bed and collapsed onto it with no grace what so ever. He closed his eyes once more, shifting into a more comfortable position than when he first fell onto the bed.

_"Oh, come on dear, wake up." _The voice sounded a little more than annoyed by Neku ignoring it.

Neku sprang from his bed once more, looking left and right but once again found himself alone. He narrowed his eyes, scanning ever corner of his room to see if anything was different. Why did he suddenly feel watched…?

_"Neku" _the voice said in that un-earthly, yet whiney voice that irked Neku so much. He felt his eyes cast downwards. He saw the doll that had been rudely kicked off the bed, lying limply on the floor; just as a doll should. Neku found himself picking up the doll, examining it carefully. That odd voice didn't start until he brought the Joshua doll up to his room in the first place. Could it be that this was a trick of some kind… or maybe, just maybe, this really was Joshua in another form. Joshua was the Composer; it would make sense that he could change his form. But… why would he do that? It seemed pretty elaborate just for the sake of teasing Neku. All the poor boy could do was shake his head and collapse back into his pillow, his fist still clutching the doll. He felt his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

The doll seemed contented at last, finding no other reason to bother Neku now that it was off the floor. It's soft limbs were limp and the stitched lips were still curled into a smile that it had been before. It lay there, unmoving in Neku's hand. Just like a doll should be.

_"Sleep tight, Neku" _

--

_What do you think, should I continue?_

_Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_I've been enjoying writing this thus far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own 'The world ends with you' or any of the characters._

_-- _

**Chapter 2: Play Time**

Neku awoke rather abruptly by the ringing telephone that was placed on his nightstand. His trademark headphones were around his neck and his clothes were fairly disheveled considering he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. He could have sworn at some point when he was asleep, he had heard… giggling. Neku brushed it off for now, answering the phone that had rudely awoken him. He looked at the clock realizing he had slept the entire night. Neku wasn't used to sleeping for that long. Not that it was that early when he went to bed. He supposed it was because he didn't get almost any sleep the previous night.

"_Hey Neku, its Shiki_" a feminine voice chimed on the other end of the phone. Neku had to move the phone away from his ear from Shiki's cheery voice. He never handled noises well after just waking up. _"What's up with you?" _

"Nothing much…" Neku said, suppressing a yawn. "I actually just woke up. What's up with you?"

_"I'm meeting Eri at ten-four. There are some new clothes there that the Prince actually 'F'd' on his blog."_ Shiki squealed, causing Neku to flinch at the sound. _"But, I called because I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later." _

"Sorry, I can't. My parents are out for the weekend and told me to stay put." Neku sighed. "But maybe you could come over here. I'm gonna be bored as hell all day anyway."

_"Okay, I'll come over just as soon as I'm done at ten-four" _After saying their so-longs and goodbyes, the former partners ended the conversation by hanging up their phones. Neku was glad that Shiki was coming over. Especially since yesterday had been frustrating with that evil doll being sent to him. Neku looked down at his hand, seeing that the doll was still clutched in his hand as it was when he fell asleep. He brought the doll up to eye level so he could examine it closer. It really did resemble Joshua a great deal and Neku didn't know whether he liked it or not. On one hand, this snotty little kid had killed him, twice! Any memory of him should very well revolt him. That's what his logical side told him. But deep down, Neku couldn't deny that he had missed Joshua to some degree. Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were great friends; they were more than he probably deserve in terms of friendship. But Joshua… during the second week of the game; when they were partners, when they weren't arguing or fighting noise… they actually did connect on some level. It was a weird and twisted friendship for sure, but it was different type of relationship than the others. And Neku had to admit he kind of liked it…

"You are going to drive me insane; I hope you know that…" Neku muttered, a small smile forming onto his lips. He took his free hand and gently held the doll's head. His hand pushed the head back and forth, as if the doll was nodding yes to Neku's previous comment. Neku laughed at himself… though the laugh died after he realized how silly the whole thing seemed. He must have been spending too much time with Shiki. Still holding the doll, Neku decided to journey down stair to watch some television before Shiki came over. He walked into the living room, pressing the power button on the television before chucking the Joshua doll onto the couch. Neku flopped onto the couch shortly after the abused toy. After staring at the television for a while, he looked down at the doll, seeing it slumped against a pillow. He picked up the doll, looking it square in its violet threaded eyes.

"I know your game. You were the one calling me last night weren't you…" Neku waited a few seconds; hopeful for an answer. When he did not receive one, a frown fell onto his face. "Oh come on, I know that it's you Josh. You don't have to be in this doll form anymore. Go back to the prissy and girly form you usually are in!" Neku felt his insides boil with anger. This doll had to be Joshua. He must have sent himself in this form to bug the hell out of him. He wasn't sure how Joshua packaged himself and got himself onto to Neku's kitchen counter. Could Mr. Hanakoma have helped Joshua with this plan? Neku couldn't imagine CAT; his idol agreeing to something like this. Though Joshua was his 'boss' so to speak. So maybe Josh forced him to do this whole thing. It sort of made sense… but he still didn't understand why Joshua would do all this just to annoy him. It seemed like too much effort for Joshua…

"Whatever. Be like that if you want." Neku scoffed, deciding to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was scanning the cupboards when he heard that all too familiar, ghostly sound.

_"Hee-hee, you're funny Neku." _The voice claimed, almost in a cheery sing-song tone. Neku turned around, immediately dashing towards the doll. Much to Neku's surprise, the doll was in the same place he left it. He half expected it to be floating in the air or doing something creepy.

"Is this a game Josh?" Neku shouted, grabbing the Joshua doll and clutching it tightly. "Is this some kind of riddle that I have to solve? Are you here to kill me? I'm done playing your games you stupid jerk. Is everything a game to you? Stop playing around, I'm not joking around!"

"Neku?" the orange haired boy froze at the feminine voice that came from behind him. He turned around to see Shiki; who had somehow came in and walked behind him without Neku noticing. It must have been the fact that he was shouted so he couldn't hear her. Speaking of which… Shiki had just heard him… shouting at a doll. Oh yeah… he probably didn't look crazy at all. Not in the least…

"S-Shiki?" Neku stuttered, hiding the Joshua doll behind his back, as if it Shiki wouldn't notice. Which she probably did… but that was beside the point. "I wasn't expecting you here so soon."

"Oh, by the time Eri and I got to ten-four they were all sold out of the clothes we wanted." Shiki frowned. She was just about rant about how she 'lost the battle' at ten-four when she remembered the scene before. "Um… Neku why were you just yelling at that doll?" Shiki held Mr. Mew closely to her chest, a bit nervous about his safety. Neku bit his lip, trying to think up a reason why he was yelling at a toy so his plushy loving friend wouldn't freak out at him.

"W-well… I was just role-playing." Neku lied, bring the doll back around to his chest and held it there in a weak hug. "Y-yeah… role-playing…" a nervous laugh slipped from his lips. There was no way Shiki would believe him.

"No way, you like role-playing with plushies to?" Shiki squealed, causing Neku to wince. "I had no idea. What's his name?" Neku looked down, realizing she didn't realize the similarity between the doll and the Composer. Though, Neku guessed it was because she didn't really see him for very long. Neku really didn't dwell on it for very long; he was busy trying to think of a name for the damn doll.

"Y-Yoshiya…" Neku blurted out, the only thing that he could come up with was Joshua's actually name. It wasn't exactly the most creative name but Neku didn't really care. It was all he could come up with when he was panicking like this.

"Yoshiya? What a cute name for him." Shiki complimented. Neku could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He was lucky that Shiki bought his little lie, but unfortunately, he now had to role-play with Shiki's stuffed pig… cat or whatever it was. It was quite embarrassing and he was sure if the doll really was Joshua, he was near bursting out laughing at any point. By the time Shiki left, Neku was exhausted from keeping up this charade that he actually liked role-playing with dolls. Beat would probably make fun of him for life if Shiki ever told him. Which she probably would… oh well. Neku turned off the television; deciding to go upstairs and finish his homework. He picked up the Joshua doll, setting him on the kitchen counter before heading upstairs. Neku decided that it probably wouldn't be the best idea to have the Joshua doll around when he was doing his homework. He was much too talkative and would probably distract him.

"Sorry Yoshiya," Neku said, mostly to himself as he went upstairs. "you talk way too much." Neku laughed. But, what Neku failed to notice was that the poor Joshua leaned forward too much, falling off the counter. Unfortunately, instead of hitting the floor, Yoshiya fell into the garbage can that was directly below where Neku had placed him.

--

_Oh no! Neku should have really been more careful! Now our poor Yoshiya will have all sorts of gross stuff in his hair! This chapter was fun to write. I enjoyed writing Neku like this. I hope I got Shiki's character right… _

_Anyway, please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait… I've been really busy lately so I haven't had much time to write much of anything…

--

**Chapter 3: Toy**

The next day, Neku was in higher spirits. Even though the issue of doll in the form of Joshua still confused him, he decided there really was no way to get Joshua to listen to him. It never worked before, why now? Neku did not really have time to ponder the insane being that was Joshua anyway. His parents; who he really did love dearly, left him a message on the phone telling him to do an array of chores before they got home. Neku was not entirely happy about this but he tried to keep his_ 'emo urges' _and focus on the tasks at hand. After finishing sweeping the kitchen floor, Neku went on to washing and putting away the dishes. He grabbed an apron that actually belonged to his mother and put it on, tying it around his waist. The apron was a light shade of pink and had ruffles on the tie strings around his neck. Usually, he wouldn't be caught dead in the horrible pink apron, but since no one was around and he did not want to get wet from the dirty dish water he just sucked it up and wore it. Neku washed a dirty plate; actually uncomfortable to the silence. For some reason, Neku thought there should have been more noise…

"Yoshiya isn't anywhere…" Neku noticed suddenly, looking around for the doll… Joshua. It sparked in his mind that the Joshua doll was not in the place he put him yesterday. It kind of worried him a little…

"Where could he have gone?" Neku wondered; taking the garbage bag out of the pail and tying it closed. He picked up the bag, carrying it out to the bag to the curve. He was sure he put it on the counter yesterday. Neku frowned in thought. Maybe the doll really was Joshua and he just got bored and left… but if that doll really was the real Joshua, why didn't he respond when he yelled at him and threw him around yesterday. Neku didn't want to admit that he was concerned but he was. Maybe once his parents came back he could go out and look for Joshua so he could find out what is really going on. Neku walked back into the house, deciding to get a start on the next chore he had to do, his mind still in a complete state of worry, even though he was trying to forget about Joshua all together.

"Honestly Neku," Neku stopped in his tracks. "You're really not very good at taking care of your things, are you?" Neku turned his head slowly toward the all too familiar voice. There was a giggle that rang through the house like a bell. How could Neku not recognize that voice; he'd heard it all through the second week of the game. It was Joshua… but the actually, in the flesh Joshua… holding onto the Joshua doll. It was actually Joshua… sitting on his couch in his living room. Neku stared at him and of course Joshua had the ever annoying smirk on his face. How Neku hated that smirk…

"J-Josh…" Neku muttered, tripping over his words. "But, I thought that…" Neku really didn't know what to say after that. He had so many questions he didn't know where to start.

"Neku, Neku, Neku…" Joshua chimed, giggling and getting up from the couch. "I'm a little offended. Here I am giving you a present and you throw it in the trash."

"But I thought that you were… you know…"

"What Neku?" Joshua questioned, smirking and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You thought I was what?"

"The doll, I thought you were the doll!" Neku finally said, breathing in and out, trying to regain his composure somewhat. As he stared at the silver haired composer he felt his inner core shudder as Joshua started to laugh. Laugh; not giggling in the girly and flirtatious way he always does. Joshua purposely fell onto his side, holding his stomach and belting out loudest and full bellied laugh Neku had ever heard from the prissy composer.

"Oh my god… Neku… you're too funny!" Joshua asked, trying to control his laughter as he saw Neku's glare.

"Oh come on Josh, you knew the whole time that I thought that doll was you. Don't you have some minding reading power or something?" Neku asked, very curious.

"Yes, somewhat to that effect. I did know, but still, it's so funny to hear you admit that. You're always so prideful. I would've thought you'd just keep that little embarrassing secret to yourself."

"So… you weren't the doll?" Neku asked, needing his question to be immediately clarified. Joshua sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes Neku, I am not the doll."

"B-but, that thing talked… all on its own" Neku claimed, waving his arms around to point out his frustration.

"Oh that… well, that was me." Joshua smiled innocently. Neku was just getting ready to explode all over Joshua but the silver haired composer had other plans. "You see, since you came back from the game I was dreadfully bored. That girl… Shiki was it? Well anyway, I remember how she liked to sew so I took it up as well and made it a hobby." Joshua got up from the couch, walking over to Neku and putting it into his hand. "So I made a doll of myself and decided to give it to you so you'll always have the honor of looking at me… even if it's not the real me."

"Josh…" Neku tried to interject but Joshua just continued his explanation.

"As for the _talking doll_" Joshua said, giving the air quotes with his fingers when he said talking doll. "Throughout the weekend I've been checking up on you. I had to make sure my precious proxy was alright and didn't die again." Joshua giggled slightly at Neku's horribly aggravated face, tucking silver strands of hair behind his ear. "You see… those times when you thought the doll spoke was really me in my UG form. Though you couldn't see me, I have the power to allow you to hear my voice even if I am in the UG"

"So it was you that was calling out to me?" Neku asked, biting his lip at the fact that Joshua was a bit closer than his dignity would have liked.

"Yep, it's been so long since we were together Neku, I decided it would be fun to tease you. I rather liked the reactions I got… though I don't exactly like that you threw my hard work in the garbage…"

Neku frowned at Joshua. "I don't even now how it got there…" Neku avoided Joshua's gaze. "Josh… I don't believe you when you say that you just gave me that damn doll so I could look at you all day. Why did you really give that to me?"

Joshua's smile dropped but did not disappear all together. It usually wasn't his style to just come out with the truth, but it was Neku he was talking to so… "I missed you a lot Neku. That week when we were partners was probably the best time I've had since I had become the composer of Shibuya." Neku blushed a little, trying to take this all in. "When I was alive, I didn't have many friends other than Mr. H." Joshua looked away for a moment. "After the game, I wasn't sure how to approach you, so I made this doll so you would remember me."

"You were… afraid I wouldn't remember you?" Neku looked slightly concerned.

"Yes, if you forgot me… I would probably loose all connection to the living and to being happy. When I was with you, I felt almost alive again… like a normal kid. I didn't want you to forget me… and I didn't want to loose that connection."

Neku gave Joshua a sad look, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Josh… a person like you… I could never forget" Joshua looked at Neku, surprised at what he said. "I mean… even if I wanted to I couldn't." Neku looked away, his cheeks reddening even more. This was so awkward… what should he say now.

"Neku…" Joshua started but didn't finish his sentence. He looked deeply into Neku's eyes, his lips parted a little. His lips touched Neku's, meshing them together and Joshua noted that their lips fit together. It took several seconds before Neku finally clued in that the other boy was kissing him… and that he wasn't doing anything to stop it. In fact, the new experience made him tingle all over in excitement. Joshua pulled back, enjoying the reaction on Neku's face. "Nice apron by the way Neku. I have one similar to that."

"Huh…" Neku blinked, looking down at the frilly pink apron he was wearing. "N-no, you don't understand… it my mothers…" Joshua was able to keep Neku quiet with another kiss that visibly shook Neku's body once again. When they parted lips, Neku felt a smile form on his lips.

"Thanks for the doll…" Neku muttered, not sure what to say next. Joshua once again gave Neku his trademark smirk.

"No problem dear." Joshua checked his phone, seeing that he should probably be getting back to work. "I have to go now Neku dear. Give me a call later and we can hang out at wildcat"

"Sure, later Josh." Neku waved goodbye. Joshua headed to the door but then turned and looked at Neku for a moment.

"And Neku… If I actually was a doll; do you think I'd let you throw me around and dump me into the trash?" Before Neku could answer, Joshua left Neku's house and the orange haired boy could feel an immediate difference to the feeling of the house. Neku's eyes casted downward to the doll that Joshua placed in his hands, smiling to himself.

"Hmm… I wonder which is the real toy to Josh… the doll or me?" Neku mused to the doll that still had the smirk that Joshua himself wore all the time.

--

END!! This was a longer chapter. I wanted to make a much shorter chapter and then a fourth but I thought it would be easier just to make one big one. I'm glad I got this done. It has been on my to-do list for quite a while. I'm already in the process of my next idea. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You are all awesome. See ya!


End file.
